Forza Autosport
Forza Autosport is the latest game in the Forza Motorsport series for the Xbox One that features over 610 cars, over 35 different race locations, and features characters from different anime, manga, cartoons, and video game franchises. It's rival is Gran Turismo: Project Autosport Summary As a new driver for the Forza Auto Racing Association (FARA), you will drive some of the fastest, and hottest cars and racing machines while encountering some competition on your way from becoming amateur scrub, to racing superstar. Career The game starts with the player racing in the McLaren Senna through the streets of Paris before cutting to a garage where players can create their own driver and are guided through the detail of the career mode by Kiva Andru. The career takes the player through the new season of the Forza Driver's Cup (no relation to Forza Motorsport 7's Forza Driver's Cup). The cup itself is comprised of different divisions with a championship at the end of one. Making top ranking at the end of a championship advances the player to the next division until they reach the main event, the Forza World Championship. The single player career is centered around the player's driver progression. After creating a driver, and choosing a first car, you can choose one of the three events based on the car they picked. The starting cars include Ford Ka, Volkswagen Fox, Nissan Micra, and Citroen C1. After completing the first race, the rest of the career becomes available, some events are unavailable until the player reaches a certain driver level. Players can name their own race team even choosing their team colors, make their emblem and race number. Before each race, players can converse with some of the other drivers, causing too many aggressive moves during a race will cause that driver to become a rival. Most races not only feature other characters, but also drivatars that mimic the characteristics and behavior of other players. If an opponent has a higher performance index than yours or is at a higher class, players can upgrade their cars to make it more competitive instead of having them already upgraded by default. When not in a race players can look at messages, and take interviews with different dialogue options to reflect their driver's attitude. Events themselves range from car class, to car type, manufacture, car family, engine type, body type, and car rivalries. Each event is narrated by either a professional race driver (Lewis Hamilton, Dale Earnhardt Jr., Josef Newgarden), the cast of History Channel's Top Gear (Adam Fererra, Rutledge Wood, Tanner Foust) and the cast of Amazon's Grand Tour (Jeremy Clarkson, James May, Richard hammond). Races also have players race through different conditions such as off-road, night, rain, and fog. Also at any point during the career players can also partake in showcase events which highlights some major racing sports such as NASCAR, Indycar, Japan Super GT, and Formula One. Plus, when players reach a new driver level, they can pick one of several gift cars for free, and increasing a manufacturer's affinity level not only grants players a small handful of credits but also discounts on cars and upgrades with that particular manufacturer. At some point in the career, players can enter Promo events. Small side events that completed, adds extra XP and credits. Race Types * Race - players race in a full grid to finish first * Live Routes - these are only featured on city tracks. Here, different junctions and turns randomly open at will. Minimap is unavailable here * Time Attack - players race a full grid with the goal of not finishing first, but to set the fastest lap time throughout the whole race. Driver with the fastest lap time wins * Head to Head - a classic one on one race * Elimination - a clock counts down and if the timer reaches zero, the driver in last place is instantly eliminated. This continues until one driver remains * Knockout - a race in which in the driver in last place is instantly eliminated each lap. This continues until one driver remains * Touge - a point-to-point race in which two drivers race to reach the finish line first or win by gaining a five-second lead * Rally - a point-to-point off-road race where the goal is to get the shortest time * Endurance Challenge - the objective here is to cover the most distance before the time runs out. Passing cars and crossing the start line adds more time to the clock. Driver who covers the most distance win * Predator - A slower car drives ahead with a headstart and the player must catch up to the 'prey' car, overtake it, and try to gain more distance ahead of it, driver who gains the most distance ahead of the 'prey' car wins * Autocross - Players must race through a series of cone gates to beat the required time * Track Days - Players must pass a set number of slower cars Cars There are over 610 cars in game ranging from manufacturers such as Ford, Ferrari, Porsche, Toyota, and Lamborghini. Main Article: Forza Autosport/Cars Forza Autosport/Reward Guide Expansions * Conceptual Concepts * Exotic Expedition Tracks World Circuits * Suzuka Circuit * Daytona International Speedway * Brands Hatch * Indianapolis Motor Speedway * Willow Springs * Silverstone Circuit * Nurburgring * Hockenheimring * Tsukuba Circuit * Road Atlanta * Dubai Autodrome * Yas Marina Circuit * 24 hours of Le Man Circuit de la Sarthe * Circuit de Catalunya * Mazda Raceway Leguna Seca * Road America * Watkins Glen International * Homestead Miami Speedway * Virginia International Raceway * Sonoma Infinion Raceway * Sebring International Raceway * Twin Ring Motegi Circuit * Circuit of the Americas * Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps * Mugello Circuit * Autodromo Nazionale Monza * Red Bull Ring * Long Beach * Mount Panorama Circuit * Fuji Speedway * Leipzig Test Track City Circuits * New York * Barcelona * Chicago * Rio de Janeiro * Prague * Paris * London * Dubai * Tokyo * Osaka * San Francisco * Seattle * Miami * Montreal * Seoul * Melbourne * Long Beach * Detroit * Washington D.C. * Milan Off-Road * Sonora Desert * Tahiti * South America * Grand Canyon * Finland * Swiss Alps * Morocco * Poland Original Circuits * Bernese Alps * California Coast * Maple Valley Raceway * Fujimi Kaido * Rally di Positano * Sunset Peninsula Raceway * Sedona Raceway Park * Camino Viejo de Montserrat * Pacific Shipyards * Okayama Shipyards Drivers Rena Hayami - R Racing Evolution Gina Cavalli - R Racing Evolution Takumi Fujiwara - Initial D Keisuke Takahashi - Initial D Mako Sato and Sayuki - Initial D Reiko Nagase - Ridge Racer Kei Nagase - Ace Combat Keitaro Urashima - Love Hina Keiichi Morisato - Ah My Goddess Tenchi Masaki - Tenchi Muyo Haruka Tenoh - Sailor Moon Ichigo Kurosaki - Bleach Nana "Hachi" Komatsu - NANA Meryl Strife - Trigun Chun Li - Street Fighter Bloom - Winx Club Shaggy - Scooby Doo Elsa Arendelle - Frozen Pearl - Steven Universe Jerrica Benton - Jem and the Holograms Phyllis "Pizzazz" Gabor - Jem and the Holograms Princess Peach Toadstool - Super Mario Bros. Athena Cykes - Ace Attorney Apollo Justice - Ace Attorney Aja Leith - Jem and the Holograms Roxy Pelligrini - Jem and the Holograms Phoebe "Rapture" Ashe - Jem and the Holograms Franziska von Karma - Ace Attorney Princess Daisy - Super Mario Bros. Princess Rosalina - Super Mario Bros. Cinderella - Disney's Cinderella Mulan - Disney's Mulan Mai Valentine - Yu-Gi-Oh Bulma Briefs - Dragon Ball Super Lori Loud - The Loud House '''(VA: Catherine Taber) Reina Todoroki - '''Kanojo no Carrera (My Favorite Carrera) Paruko Kirishima - Kanojo no Carrera (My Favorite Carrera) Kagome Higurashi - Inuyasha Faye Valentine - Cowboy Bebop Ryoko Shino - Over Rev Lara Croft - Tomb Raider Jessie - Pokemon Kurz Weber - Full Metal Panic Kobayashi - Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid Elma - Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid Rick Sanchez - Rick and Morty Miyuki Koboyakawa - You're Under Arrest Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane - Voltron: Legendary Defender (VA: Josh Keaton) Sora Hasegawa - Ah My Goddess Akio Asakura - Wangan Midnight Reina Akikawa - Wangan Midnight Nina Williams - Tekken Lili Rochefort - Tekken Asuka Kazama - Tekken Cassie Cage - Mortal Kombat X Johnny Cage - Mortal Kombat X Makoto Kikuchi - The Idolmaster Ritsuko Akizuki - The Idolmaster Touma Amagase - The Idolmaster: SideM Shun Sorayama - Countach Juri Tachibana - Countach Yuri Momose - Kanojo no Carrera Kyoko Mizuroki - Kanojo no Carrera Takeshi Nakazato - Initial D Kyoko Iwase - Initial D Lisa Williams - Sunstone Elliot Torres - Blood Stain Category:Racing Games Category:Racing Category:Xbox One Games Category:Crossover Category:Crossover video games __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Forza Motorsport Category:Cartoons Category:Anime